


Il sent bon le sable chaud

by Niwolah



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Kim Jaejoong, Jealousy, M/M, Massage, Minor Park Yoochun/Kim Junsu, Voyeurism
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Les cinq amis sont en congé, à la plage. Yunho est content d'y être avec ceux qu'il aime, Jaejoong se sent abandonné. Mais pourquoi?
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 1





	Il sent bon le sable chaud

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net, raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Il fait doux. L'air est sec et chaud mais il y a un petit vent frais qui vient adoucir la canicule ressentie. Les cinq amis sont partis à la plage pour leurs premiers congés depuis un an voire plus, ils ne comptent plus vraiment.  
Vêtus de leur short d'eau, ils ont apporté tout le nécessaire : draps de plage, parasol, livres, de quoi écrire aussi, et même des raquettes et un ballon. Sans oublier la crème solaire qu'ils ont étalé sur eux peu avant d'arriver. De quoi passer une belle journée sur le sable. Ou dans l'eau. Ce qui semble plus apprécié par Junsu qui tire Changmin, également poussé par Yoochun, jusqu'à l'immense étendue aquatique leur faisant face. Yunho et Jaejoong, sans se préoccuper plus que ça de l'état de leur maknae, s’attellent à la disposition des essuies et du parasol.  
Une fois fait, le leader, sans un mot pour son aîné, s'allonge sur son drap de plage dans l'optique de dormir un peu ; son rôle au sein du groupe le fatigue énormément et il compte bien profiter de cette journée vide d'obligations pour se reposer.  
Jaejoong, étonné et un rien déçu du manque de réaction envers lui, se résigne à s'allonger à son tour, avalant sa rancœur et attrapant un livre dont il savait déjà qu'il n'enregistrerait ni n'apprécierait rien. Finie, la tranquillité qu'il attendait...

Une demi heure. Trente minutes qu'aucune parole n'a été échangée.  
Changmin s'est finalement acclimaté à la fraîcheur de l'eau et joue maintenant à un dérivé du foot devenu aquatique avec Yoochun et Junsu. Ils s'amusent bien tous les trois… Ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de Jaejoong qui rumine, planqué derrière son livre dont il n'a tourné que quatre pages depuis les longues secondes qui viennent de s'écouler à une lenteur hallucinante. Il le fixe. Parfois tendrement, parfois avec haine — ou presque, parfois avec inquiétude, parfois même il se surprend à vouloir pleurer. Il n'a pas l'habitude que son cadet l'ignore à ce point. Pas si longtemps. Ou du moins, pas sans une raison particulière. Et c'est justement ça qui le met en colère, qui l'inquiète et qui lui donne finalement envie de pleurer ; il ne connaît pas la raison de ce qu'il ressent comme un rejet.  
Il sait bien qu'il exagère, qu'il ne lui a rien fait et que Yunho ne peut donc par conséquent pas lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, aussi futile puisse-t-elle être, mais ça le ronge. Il faut qu'il le sache ! Mais au moment où il décide de bouger, quand il repose son bouquin à l'abri du sable, son leader se redresse lentement sur ses coudes pour s'asseoir, s'étirant un peu en faisant voyager son regard sur l'étendue de mer qui leur fait face, là où s'éclatent leurs cadets. Puis il tourne la tête dans sa direction pour lui sourire de cette façon dont il a le secret. Un sourire rien que pour lui ; doux, tendre. Et il le pardonne aussitôt.  
— J'ai dormi longtemps ? lui demande-t-il doucement en se tournant entièrement afin de lui faire face.  
— Moins d'une heure. répond Jaejoong si bas qu'il est presque sûr que Yunho ne l'a pas entendu, le brouhaha qui les entoure étant permanent.  
Mais celui-ci lui sourit encore et se lève, s'étire plus longuement, avant de farfouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir son iPod.  
Jaejoong est de nouveau en colère, il fusille cet engin, cette chose qui ose le séparer de son cadet, il la fusille du regard, lui fait subir les pires tortures qu'il connaisse dans ses pensées. Il en veut à Yunho une nouvelle fois. Pour cette ignorance dont il n'a jamais eu vraiment l'habitude. Pour lui, que Yunho, son leader, son âme-sœur comme il aime le dire devant les caméras, ne le regarde ni ne lui parle pas plus que ça le met hors de lui. Ou plutôt, cette attitude le blesse. Oui, c'est ça, elle l'attriste et lui fait mal. Très mal. Trop, peut-être. Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir autant de rancœur pour ce petit rien. Yunho peut très bien vivre sans devoir le mettre dans la confidence de tout. Mais lui, il ne peut pas. Yunho est sans cesse au centre de ses pensées, de ses réflexions. Et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se dit que Yunho est plus important qu'il ne devrait normalement l'être pour lui.  
Tout à ses pensées pessimistes, Jaejoong voit sans rien pouvoir faire son leader s'éloigner, musique dans les oreilles. S'il se souvient bien, il lui a dit quelque chose avant de s'en aller. Comme quoi il allait courir… Génial. Jaejoong va encore rester seul alors. Quoique non ; ses enfants reviennent, dégoulinants mais heureux. Alors il sourit. Pour donner le change. Bien qu'il sait que l'un d'entre eux ne sera pas trompé par sa ruse... Et ça ne tarde pas : Yoochun lui lance un regard perçant, un de ceux qui vous sondent et vous passent au détecteur de mensonges. Mais il continue de lui sourire, il n'en parlera pas. Il ne veut pas en parler. Alors Yoochun renonce pour le moment et sourit aussi. Plus encore lorsque Changmin pleurniche pour qu'ils aillent acheter une glace.  
— Allez !, Junsu, j'ai faim !  
— C'est pas ça qui va te remplir l'estomac mais bon... soupire le concerné en souriant. Chunnie, tu nous suit ?  
— Allez-y sans moi, j'en ai pas très envie. rigole-t-il en ébouriffant Junsu dont les lèvres s'étirent encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient.  
Une occasion lui est donnée, il en profite. Il pensait attendre d'être rentré mais finalement, ses cadets lui donnent une belle opportunité. Jaejoong se renfrogne d'ailleurs et croise les bras. Il sait qu'il va avoir droit à cette maudite discussion et il ne le veut pas. Pas alors qu'ils sont en congés et que tout le monde devrait se reposer et prendre du bon temps. C'est pas le moment de discuter « problèmes », pense-t-il si fort que Yoochun semble l'avoir entendu :  
— Je sais ce que tu te dis mais tu sais aussi que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton homme ? lui demande-t-il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant à ses côtés, poussant un peu Jaejoong afin de se placer sur son drap de plage.  
— Rien. répond-il d'une voix sèche qui n'impressionne pas son meilleur ami.  
— S'il te plaît, tu me facilites pas la tâche, là... Et plus vite tu te confieras, plus vite je te laisserai vaquer à tes occupations. continue-t-il de sa voix posée en entourant ses épaules de son bras, amenant la tête de son aîné à se poser au creux de son cou.  
— T'es chiant, toi, tu le sais aussi, ça ?  
— Junsu-ah me le dit tout le temps. rigole-t-il. Alors, quel est le souci ?  
— L'ignorance.  
— Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Tu as fait quelque chose qui ne lui a pas plu ?  
— Non et c'est ça qui m'énerve. Ou du moins, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte...  
— Je vois. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé depuis qu'on est arrivé et qu'on est allé se baigner, Minnie, Junnie et moi ?  
— Rien justement. Il s'est couché et il a dormi jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez.  
— Et il est où, là ?  
— Il vient de partir courir avec son iPod.  
— Sans une parole ? demande-t-il encore en se décalant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Jaejoong, fais-moi des phrases qui m'expliquent tout. Tu sais bien que des questions vont suivre si tu ne le fais pas...  
Le concerné soupire. Il se rend. Avec Yoochun, pas moyen de résister longtemps. Il a le don de calmer les nerfs de n'importe qui — sauf quand il préfère les mettre en boule, Junsu en faisant souvent les frais — et il ne hausse jamais le ton si bien qu'on lui accorde très vite sa confiance. Alors Jaejoong lui raconte tout dans les moindre détails de ce qu'il ressentait et ressent encore. Il lui explique la minuscule conversation qu'il a eu avec son leader, son changement brusque d'humeur, tout. Et Yoochun sourit.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. Il a juste besoin de se retrouver seul, c'est tout.  
— Mais... et moi...?  
— Tu te fais du mouron pour rien. Ne pense plus à ça. Vous en parlerez bientôt, comme à chaque fois, et tout s'arrangera.  
— Hm. J'espère...  
Rien n'est ajouté. Yoochun a rejoint les autres qui font toujours la file au marchand de glace décidément surchargé et Jaejoong s'est de nouveau allongé sur son essuie, ruminant les conseils ou plutôt remarques de son meilleur ami. Et il reste là, le regard dans le vide, à penser.

Du côté de Yunho, l'ambiance est plus colorée. Le sourire aux lèvres, il court, laissant ses jambes le guider au rythme des musiques qui s'enchaînent dans ses oreilles. Parfois, il se laisse absorber par ses pensées et n'écoute pas son lecteur, préférant visualiser le visage de Jaejoong ou revivre un bon moment passé avec lui. Il est heureux et sourit sans cesse, amenant des regards féminins sur lui. D'abord sur son visage, attirés par la blancheur éclatante de ses dents dévoilées, puis sur sa silhouette fine et élancée, délicieusement dorée. Quelques demoiselles se sont jointes à sa course, les plus sportives qui ne se font pas distancer. Il court le long de l'eau, parfois dedans pour se rafraîchir. Le rythme dans ses écouteurs change, il devient plus rapide. Calquant sa vitesse sur celle de la musique, il accélère le pas, perdant deux jeunes filles qui le suivaient mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, peut-être ne les a-t-il même pas remarquées. Il n'écoute pas vraiment la musique, en fait. Son allure la suit mais ses pensées dérivent vers un tout autre paysage : Jaejoong. Son aîné est parfait. Tout simplement. Il prend si bien soin d'eux que son rôle au sein du groupe ne peut être autre que celui de la mère. Et sa cuisine n'est ni plus ni moins divine que sa voix. Et... Non vraiment, Jaejoong est parfait. Rien de plus à dire. Il sourit, ricane, rigole avec joie. Jaejoong est parfait et en plus, il l'aime. Que demander de mieux ?  
Une énième jeune femme le rejoint. Elle se place à sa hauteur et entame une conversation. Il ne comprend rien. Forcément. Il retire l'écouteur gauche, celui situé du côté de la ravissante demoiselle souriante.  
— Je vous demande pardon ?  
— On vous a déjà dit que vous aviez un air de ressemblance avec Jung Yunho ? Le leader des Dong Bang Shin Ki.  
— Si ce n'était que ça. rigole-t-il.  
Il n'ajoute rien. À quoi bon ? Tant qu'on ne le reconnaît pas officiellement, ses vacances ne peuvent qu'en être meilleures, plus calmes. La jeune fille se tait également et rive son regard loin devant elle sans pour autant se reculer de lui. Leurs bras risquent de se toucher à tout moment et Yunho ne raffole pas spécialement de cette idée. Alors il accélère, suivant le rythme encore plus endiablé de la musique parvenant à ses oreilles. Il a d'ailleurs remis son écouteur pour être sûr de ne pas entendre de voix féminine le harceler. On ne sait jamais. Les filles, quand elles ont une idée derrière la tête, rien ne peut l'enlever. Un peu comme pour Jaejoong... Le voilà qui ramène tout à lui. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, que du contraire. Jaejoong est tout pour Yunho, c'est sa raison de vivre. S'il n'était plus là... Il préfère ne même pas y penser, tout simplement. Et s'il ne l'avait pas connu grâce aux Dong Bang Shin Ki, il est persuadé que sa vie ne serait pas celle qu'elle est actuellement. Parce que Yunho sans Jaejoong ne veut rien dire. Parce que Yunho sans Jaejoong ne peut pas exister. Parce que Yunho sans Jaejoong équivaut à un monde fade.  
La musique ralentit, il fait de même. Ses yeux voyagent sur le paysage qui lui fait face. Il faudrait penser à faire marche arrière... se dit-il au même instant. D'autant plus que son aîné ne semblait pas dans son assiette... Inquiet à cette idée, il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et fait demi-tour, sans se préoccuper des demoiselles qui parvenaient encore à le suivre dans sa course folle qui jamais ne s'était calmée jusqu'à présent. Toujours en les ignorant, il passe à la vitesse supérieure qui ne le fatigue cependant pas. Il ne suit plus le rythme de sa musique mais Jaejoong est là, à l'attendre, et c'est ce qui est le plus important pour lui.  
Quelques minutes de course intense plus tard, le voilà qui arrive à entrevoir ses amis, installés sous le parasol minutieusement planté par Jaejoong. Ce dernier tient de nouveau son livre à la main alors que les autres se relèvent, en train de discuter joyeusement, Junsu toujours aussi énergique, Yoochun rigolant ouvertement, Changmin les regardant d'un air las quoique souriant doucement. Junsu lance un ballon et les voilà qui s'improvisent une partie de beach-volley. Changmin va presque aussitôt chercher des jeunes filles qui se sont postées à côté de leur « terrain » pour leur permettre de jouer avec eux et de faire deux équipes égales, étant seul contre Yoochun et Junsu.  
Yunho accélère encore le pas. Jaejoong n'est plus très loin et il lui manque de plus en plus tandis que les mètres qui les séparent se résorbent à grande vitesse. Mais au fur et à mesure de son avancée, il remarque que son aîné, en plus de se couper de l'agitation qui l'entoure, ne lit pas. Non. Parce que bien avant qu'il ne s'endorme, Jaejoong en était déjà à ce nombre maigre de pages. Et Jaejoong lit vite. Il le sait pour l'avoir déjà longtemps admiré pendant ses lectures, à son insu. Là, quelque chose ne va pas chez lui et ça ne lui plaît pas. Accélérant encore le pas, il se fait intercepter par Yoochun qui abandonne sa partie de beach-volley pour venir à sa rencontre. Il veut l'ignorer mais celui-ci l'attrape par le bras et commence à lui parler. Il ne l'entend pas, ayant toujours ses écouteurs qui lui diffusent une énième musique énergique mais il remarque bien que Yoochun ne sourit pas comme il l'aurait pensé. Et tandis que Junsu et Changmin se font doucement entourer des demoiselles, Yoochun leur lance en s'éloignant, le poignet de son leader toujours au creux de sa main :  
— Continuez de jouer, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit immédiatement Yunho en coupant son lecteur.  
— En résumé, il pense que tu l'abandonnes.  
— Hein ?!  
— Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris que tu avais besoin de te retrouver seul... Mais je pense aussi qu'il n'est pas le seul « fautif ». Peut-être aurais-tu pu lui toucher un mot de ce besoin.  
— Je... Oui, je crois aussi, désolé... Je vais aller lui parler. sourit-il tendrement avec un clin d’œil qui amène un sourire à la limite du pervers sur Yoochun.  
Le laissant s'éloigner, son cadet revient vers les autres et leur explique la situation. Et au détriment des jeune filles qui ne comprennent rien si ce n'est que Junsu n'est décidément pas libre — celui-ci s'étant collé à Yoochun qui avait entouré sa taille d'un bras possessif, la partie de beach-volley ne reprend pas ; les garçons préférant se concentrer sur leurs aînés à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils n'entendent pas ce qu'ils se disent mais ils voient néanmoins tout et sourient donc en imaginant la suite des évènements qu'ils connaissent déjà pour avoir déjà vu Yunho à l’œuvre pour se faire pardonner.

Alors que le leader était occupé avec Yoochun, Jaejoong avait décidé sur un coup de tête d'écourter la journée de détente au soleil et avait commencé à ranger les essuies de plage ainsi que les quelques babioles que ses amis avaient laissés traîner. Le tout sans même prendre la peine de leur demander leur avis. Mais alors qu'il replie le parasol, son surnom est murmuré par une certaine voix, lui faisant oublier sa rancœur à une vitesse déconcertante ; aussitôt, sans même y réfléchir, Jaejoong arrête ce qu'il fait et doucement, se retourne vers Yunho.  
— Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai pu te faire croire... Ce n'était pas mon but du tout. J'avais juste... J'avais besoin de me reposer, j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt... Tu me pardonnes...?  
Son regard tendre l'apaise et Jaejoong sourit presque timidement avant de soupirer pour lui montrer que c'est déjà du passé et qu'il ne lui en veut plus. Tout aussi lentement, il avance vers lui et commence à épousseter son torse des résidus sableux qui s'y sont accrochés. Ses caresses sont légères, volatiles. Yunho ne dit rien, il le laisse faire, son regard ancré dans celui de Jaejoong qui entreprend une descente jusqu'à son bermuda…  
— Tu es bien pressé, toi… plaisante-t-il dans un souffle sans pour autant l'arrêter.  
— Idiot. rigole-t-il. Pas de sable sur moi. ajoute-t-il ensuite, sachant pertinemment ce que Yunho avait en tête pour se faire pardonner autrement que par des paroles.  
Sans un mot de plus, son époussetage terminé, il se relève et Yunho déplie un drap de plage que son aîné venait de ranger pour l'installer sur le sable avant d'inviter Jaejoong à s'y allonger. Ce dernier obéit et, assis, tend une main vers son leader. Celui-ci la prend et l'embrasse tendrement avant de repousser Jaejoong qui s'allonge finalement sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras, yeux fermés et visage tourné sans le savoir vers les spectateurs qui voient ainsi tout de ses expressions. Yunho se place alors au-dessus de lui et s'assied sur son séant, les genoux posés de part et d'autre de sa taille. Sans se presser, il se penche sur le dos de son aîné et entame un doux massage. D'abord à la ceinture, il remonte lentement jusqu'au cou, les mains à plat en appuyant légèrement. Puis il redescend, les pouces le long de la colonne vertébrale, pour remonter encore en jouant des paumes, s'aidant ainsi d'une rotation pour progresser vers les épaules. Là, Yunho fait glisser ses mains le long des bras de Jaejoong, admirant la couleur de sa peau légèrement dorée par le soleil de ce début d'après-midi. Quelques aller-retour et il revient s'occuper de son dos, toujours les mains bien à plat, appuyant un peu plus encore que précédemment. Il insiste néanmoins sur les reins, bougeant les pouces en arc de cercle, agissant aussi parfois comme s'il pétrissait une pâte à pain, amenant son aîné à se mordre la lèvre pour contenir un son gênant signifiant son bien-être. Puis, utilisant les poings et leur rotation, il recommence la montée du dos de Jaejoong qui ne peut cette fois pas avaler son soupire de contentement. Et il redescend encore, de la même manière. Réouvrant les mains, il les glisse de nouveau vers le haut. Aux épaules, il les fait tourner doucement, malaxant les muscles qui se détendent volontiers sous ses caresses appuyées. Puis, tout en se penchant jusqu'à être presque couché torse contre dos, Yunho fait revenir ses mains sur les bras de Jaejoong dont les yeux s'entrouvrent et dont le souffle se coupe un instant. Alors qu'aucun des deux ne s'y attendait, un petit gémissement s'en suivit, le faisant se mordre la lèvre en rougissant, lors d'un mouvement du leader qui se penchait un peu plus. Yunho, ravi, lui donne un baiser derrière l'oreille et lui souffle :  
— Pourquoi t'en empêcher ? Tu sais bien que j'adore t'entendre…  
Et il réembrasse le même endroit tout en continuant ses caresses le long des bras de son aîné.  
— Nous ne sommes pas seuls… lui répond celui-ci, légèrement haletant et rougissant tandis que plus loin, ses cadets — toujours entourés des jeunes filles qui tentent encore tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention de Junsu malgré Yoochun — se tapent dans les mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.  
— C'est vrai aussi, souffle Yunho en frottant son nez dans le cou de son aîné, mais c'est ça qui est cool ; à toi de tout faire pour te retenir.  
— Tu es cruel...  
— C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, mon ange.  
— Si tu le dis... soupire-t-il sous les caresses que Yunho lui prodigue toujours, le long de son dos, cette fois, près des côtés.  
Un doux gémissement s'enfuit une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres quand le leader se remet à masser ses reins. Se mordant l'avant-bras, première chose à sa portée, Jaejoong rougit plus fortement encore alors que Yunho sourit, heureux. Ce dernier jette un rapide regard vers ses amis et s'empêche de rigoler ; ceux-ci lui font le signe de la victoire, Changmin se distinguant par un pouce levé et un clin d’œil qu'il ne peut que deviner. Ils sont enfin de nouveau seuls, les jeunes filles ayant capitulé, ne comprenant décidément pas ces garçons.  
Revenant sur sa position, Yunho se reconcentre sur le massage. Il fait remonter ses mains à plat sur le dos de Jaejoong qui émet un léger grognement contrarié, l'enjoignant à redescendre ses mains où elles étaient précédemment. Ricanant sourdement, il obéit mais au lieu d'effectuer des mouvements de pétrissage qui font si bien effet sur son aîné, il se permet de plutôt « gratter » cette région située juste au-dessus de l'élastique de son short de plage, ne le satisfaisant ainsi pas tout à fait.  
— Yunho...! se plaint-il d'ailleurs en se contorsionnant le cou pour lui jeter un regard noir.  
— Hm...?  
Jaejoong soupire pour toute réponse et se laisse tomber sur ses bras toujours repliés en guise de coussin de fortune, yeux clos.  
Yunho continue alors ainsi quelques instants avant de finalement effectuer ces gestes si particuliers qui plaisent tant à son aîné et celui-ci ne tarde pas à reprendre son avant-bras entre les dents, le faisant sourire et appuyer plus fortement sans pour autant lui faire mal. Et tandis que Jaejoong se retient très visiblement de gémir plus fort que les sons étouffés qui s'échappent parfois de sa bouche, il se penche sur lui, sans cesser son action, pour venir souffler dans sa nuque :  
— Tout va bien, mon ange ?  
— Te moque pas, toi... ne peut-il s'empêcher de dire dans un gémissement plus prononcé.  
Il l'embrasse tendrement sur la tempe et se redresse, les mains toujours en action sur les reins de Jaejoong qui avait aussitôt caché son visage dans ses bras, face à son drap de plage. Légèrement incrédule face à cet acte, Yunho ralentit son massage mais son prénom grogné sourdement l'enjoint à continuer sans plus attendre. Et c'est en reposant les yeux sur ses propres gestes qu'il remarque que Jaejoong tremble de façon irrégulière, en écho à ses gémissements. Alors il sourit. Parce qu'il sait ce que ça signifie. Bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse arriver un jour comme celui-ci, alors qu'ils étaient dans un lieu public.  
— Jaejoongie... ronronne-t-il avec un grand sourire, récoltant un nouveau son qu'il qualifierait d'exquis.  
S'empêchant de rire mais rougissant néanmoins, son aîné commençant quand même à le contaminer avec ses petits bruits de plaisir, il relève les yeux vers ses cadets qui ont à peine bougés, maintenant assis, comme assistant à un magnifique spectacle dont ils n'entendent pourtant rien. Junsu s'est calé contre le torse de Yoochun malgré le soleil qui tape toujours très fort, ce dernier caressant distraitement ses bras, et Changmin est peu plus allongé, appuyé sur les coudes. Tous trois arborent un immense sourire.  
Durant sa brève absence, Yunho a un peu négligé Jaejoong qui ne se prive pas de le rappeler à lui :  
— Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, ceux-là... Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.  
— Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? l'interroge-t-il en se reconcentrant sur ses caresses appuyées tout en minaudant : Jaejoong-ah... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, cette fois...? Jaejoongie...!  
— Oh putain, tu m'énerves ! s'écrie soudainement le surnommé qui se retourne brusquement pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sans le prévenir, approfondissant l'échange dès les premières secondes.  
Surpris, Yunho ne s'en offusque pour autant pas, répondant volontiers en sentant les bras de son aîné qui faisait en sorte de le coller encore plus contre lui.  
— Je te hais, Jung Yunho, tu le sais, ça, j'espère... articule-t-il, essoufflé, en le regardant dans les yeux sans cesser de le rapprocher plus encore — si c'était possible — de lui avant de se tendre en fermant les yeux, un petit cri tremblant proche du miaulement franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il avait posées dans le cou d'un leader encore plus surpris que précédemment.  
— Tu viens de... souffle ce dernier, grandement étonné de la tournure de fin qu'avaient pris les évènements.  
— Pas un mot. Utilise ta bouche pour autre chose, plutôt.  
Et il l'embrasse de nouveau, plus calmement, plus tendrement, en surface, tandis que plus loin, leurs cadets se relèvent, rigolant légèrement, à peine gênés ; ils savent très bien ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sans un mot là-dessus, ils passent à côté d'eux, Yoochun reprend le ballon, et ils se dirigent d'un commun accord vers la mer qui s'étend à une vingtaine de mètres des aînés, plus bas.  
— Toi, plus que les gosses, tu mérites vraiment que je te punisse. Espèce de traître.  
— Traître ? Pourquoi donc ?  
— Parce que je suis persuadé que ça leur permet de rester un peu plus longtemps même s'ils ne te l'ont pas demandé.  
— Vu comme ça, je ne peux pas être un traître, alors. rigole Yunho en l'embrassant encore un peu.  
— J'avoue. Mais attends-toi quand même à ce que je te ne laisse pas t'en sortir sain et sauf à l'appartement, compris ?  
— Reçu 5/5, mon ange. Mais là..., se mord-il la lèvre en ondulant du bassin, je crois que j'ai aussi un petit problème. Et c'est de ta faute.  
Jaejoong éclate de rire, immédiatement suivi par son cadet. Leur rire amène plusieurs têtes à se tourner vers eux mais ils ne s'en préoccupent pas trop, restant dans leur petit monde.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yunho avait réussi à calmer ses ardeurs, personne ne sachant cependant comment cela avait été possible étant donné que, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il était resté collé à Jaejoong qui n'avait pas bougé, étant toujours couché sous lui. Et c'est main dans la main qu'ils avaient pu rejoindre leurs cadets qui les avaient accueillis avec de grands gestes pour qu'ils aillent jouer avec eux.


End file.
